Fawn's baby daddy
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: After Fawn witnesses a fairy give birth to a baby, her maternal pangs are kicked into overdrive and she now wants to have a child of her own...with Bobble. Fawn/Bobble. A cute story.
1. Fawn's delema

**Okay here is another story involving Fawn and Bobble. I've been debating whether if I should write this about Fawn or Rosetta, but seeing the kind of person Fawn is, I decided maybe it should be about her. Now we all know that fairies are born from a baby's first laugh, and they still are, but I thought it would be cool and wonderful for fairies to also reproduce through mating. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Fairies in this story can get pregnant and have babies. Prepare for a lot of screaming. **

Fawn, the animal fairy, was the most adventurous, fun loving, cheerful, and tomboyish fairy in Pixie Hollow. She loved to have fun, was always ready to play, and knew how to throw around a joke or two. She just loved hanging out with her fairy friends, and most of all she loved animals. Of all kinds. One day however, her life was about to change dramatically.

She was in the tearoom one day eating her lunch. She was just fiddling her fork around in her salad thinking about Bobble. She had just went on her first date, and even shared her first kiss with the four eyed, tinker sparrowman. What started out as a simple night of hanging out and letting off steam became a wonderful and romantic night to remember. Even though, the two of them had shared that night, they weren't steady yet. Fawn just sat unusually quiet at her table with Bobble on the brain. Just the mere mention of his name made her blush and smile.

Suddenly, Tink came over, she had just arrived in the tearoom, but noticed Fawn.

"Hey Fawn." she greeted. "Is..everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Tink." said Fawn with a sigh. "I've just had Bobble on my mind for a while."

"He told me you two went on a date."

"It started out as just hanging out. We were both feeling really upset at our work. We just decided to hang out tonight. But it was sort of like a date."

"Do you like him?" asked Tink.

"A lot." said Fawn faintly.

"I know. He's pretty cool for a nerd."

"Yeah. But he dressed so nice that night. Did I tell you how handsome he looks without his glasses.

"Why don't you go steady with him? You've dated haven't you?"

"We've only been on one date and that was when we were hanging out. I don't know if that even counts as a date."

"Hey if you dress beautifully, go out, dance together, and then have a wonderful night of love making, then it's a date." said Tink being quite sure.

Fawn looked back down at her salad.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe I should start dating him. I mean I like him very much, and I think he likes me too. I'll do it."

"Awesome."

Soon, nearby, many fairies were gathering around each other. There was obviously a big commotion about something. Fawn and Tink didn't notice at first because it was quiet. But suddenly...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a fairy from inside the group. This made the two fairies jump.

"What was that?" asked Tink looking around.

"Something's happening over there." said Fawn noticing the crowd.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the fairy again.

The two flew over quickly to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" asked Tink to one of the fairies.

"She's having a baby." she said back.

"A baby!" asked Fawn and Tink in unison.

As they looked, and as the crowd began to scatter a bit to give each other room, they saw a pregnant fairy gasping for breath as she as giving birth to a baby.

"Someone bring her some ice!" yelled one fairy.

"Get hot water!" yelled another.

Another female fairy had a towel soaked in hot water to the pregnant fairies forehead.

"Just keep breathing." she said trying to calm her down. The pregnant fairy just kept breathing heavily in and out.

"Its...coming...out!" yelled the pregnant fairy who was about to gift birth.

"Okay now just ease it out!"

Within minutes, it was over. The baby was born!"

"Congratulations! Its a sparrowman!"

The tiny baby sparrowman was given to his mother who was smiling down happily at her new born child.

"What are you going to name him?" asked one of the fairies.

"Sloan." said the now mothered fairy.

Tink looked over and smiled.

"Awww! That's wonderful. Can't wait till me and Terence have one." But Fawn didn't respond.

"Fawn?" asked Tink to her friend.

"Fawn?"

Fawn was just standing next to her looking endlessly at the mother fairy and her new born sparrowman. She was smiling and was so zoned out, she couldn't hear Tink, call her constantly. Fawn was in deep thought. As she looked on, some kind of new feeling had just developed deep inside her. Then suddenly, she thought of Bobble.

FAWN?" yelled Tink a bit in one last effort to get Fawn's attention.

"Oh, uh, ...yeah Tink?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm..." Fawn noticed the little baby again. "...fine." she finished.

"Oh well uh, I guess I better get back home. I have a husband to attend to (referring to Terence.). See ya."

"See ya Tink."

* * *

><p>The next day, Fawn arrived at the nook. Tink was already there working on a gadget. As she landed, she look of excitement on her face.<p>

"Hey Tink?" she called as she approached her friend.

"Hey Fawn." Tink called back a little worried.

"Listen Tink, I've been thinking and...I want to have a baby."

Tink froze. For a good minute.

"Huh?" she asked with a puzzled look and a voice of disbelief.

"Yeah you heard me, I want to have a baby."

Tink shifted her eyes left and right. She looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Why would you...oh." said Tink realizing. "Is this about what happened in the tearoom yesterday?"

"Well yeah. As I just looked at that mother and her child, It just got me thinking."

"Okay Fawn. Let me get this straight, you want to have a baby?"

"Yes." said Fawn simply.

"You mean get pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And have a living, breathing, child to mother and raise?"

"Yes Tink, duh."

Tink chuckled a bit.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Fawn sounding a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry." Tink's chuckle grew into a laugh. "But you, a mom?"

"Yeah, why, you don't think I can be motherly? You don't think I can pass knowledge down to my kid?"

"It's not that it's just...you're kind of tomboyish.

"So!"

"And you just love to play and stuff."

"Yeah and? Aren't you supposed to do that with a kid?"

"Well yeah, but being a parent especially a mom, takes a lot of work. I should know and I don't even have a kid yet. And besides Fawn, you're not even married yet. Who are you planning on having this baby with?"

"Bobble." she said putting her hands on her hips.

Tink had to really contain herself because the thought of Fawn and Bobble having a baby nearly made her burst out in laughter.

"Okay, okay, stop your killin me." Tink took a deep breath.

Fawn shot a angry glare at her.

"Oh come on Tink! I thought you'd support me on this. Your my friend."

"Of course I support you Fawn."

"I've just been thinking maybe I should get married and put behind my tomboyishness. I really want to be a good mom."

"Okay, okay Fawn listen. You've only been on one date with Bobble. I don't think he'll exactly go for this, but if he loves you, then he will help you. But hey, if it doesn't work, why don't you adopt.?"

"I guess so. But I still want to try. "

"Then I wish you good luck. Bobble should be in."

"Awesome."

Fawn flew in the direction of Bob's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will Bobble "help" Fawn with her problem. Read and find out.**

Fawn flew quickly over to Bobble's. Her heart was pounding as she approached. By the sounds of things, It sounded like he was in fact home.

"I hope he agrees." said Fawn as she stood outside his door nervously. She knocked.

"Coming." yelled Bobble from inside as he approached. He opened the door to view a desperate Fawn smiling.

"Oh, hello Miss Fawn...uh...what brings you here-"

Hey Bobble. I just came to ask you for a little...favor." she said.

"Uh sure. Come on in." he said guiding her inside. They both sat down on the couch.

"Remember that "special night" we had together?"

"Well yes. That was a lovely night. I never thought that you would be the one I would...you know, do it with."

"Well, today I saw a fairy give birth in the tearoom today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And it got me thinking. I want to change myself.

"Okay. How?"

"Well, I've just decided that I'm not going to be so...tomboyish and childish, and rough all the time. I want to experience actually meeting my soulmate and actually get pregnant and have a child and raise a family."

"Okay, well what's your point?"

"I've been thinking about you everyday Bobble. Since the first time we kissed. I love you."

Bobble blushed.

"I uh...I love you too Miss Fawn. But why do you-"

"Bobble? Can I have a baby with you?" she asked quickly moving closer.

Bobble's eyes widened. It was as if time completely stopped around them. He just sat there staring endlessly at Fawn.

"What?"

"I want to have a baby with you, Bobble." she said looking more desperate.

Bobble continued to stare.

"But-but...why me?"

"Because I love you! What else!."

"Yes but why would want to have a baby with me?" Bobble pointed at himself.

Fawn sighed in slight annoyance.

"Listen. At first I thought I would never find a guy who would love me as much as you do. And I thought that I would never make a good mother, but I'm ready to make that commitment now!"

"Fawn were not even married! How are we going to-"

"Then let's get married!" she yelled cheerfully.

"What!"

"Yeah, lets get married and have a child. Hey, I'm ready to me a mother and a wife." she said never being more sure in her life.

"Miss Fawn, see we've only been on one date and we only kissed once-"

Fawn kissed him quickly.

"There that's two." she said.

"Okay but that still doesn't-"

Fawn kissed him again. This time longer.

"That's three."

"Well can we at least-"

This time Fawn french kissed him passionately. He nearly shut his eyes as he was getting into the moment a little, but was able to break away with some will power."

"That's...four." Fawn said breathlessly.

"Miss Fawn. What I'm saying is that we should take things slow."

"What you mean? I've known you for...years."

"Yes but we still need to resolve our relationship. Get to know each other a lit-tle more. And we need to be absolutely sure if we belong together."

Fawn thought for a moment. After a while, she stood up.

"Come on." she said holding her hand down to Bobble.

"Huh?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Come on." she said again.

He unknowingly took her hand and stood up to meet her face to face. She began walking in the other direction guiding him along.

"What's going on?" he asked nervously.

"You'll see." she said.

"W-why are we going in my bedroom?" he said his voice raising.

"Relax."

"What do you mean relax!"

"Shh."

When they got in the bedroom, Fawn shut and locked the door. She guided Bobble in front of her. She took out the band holding her ponytail together, letting her long hair out. She shook it loose beautifully.

"I've wanted this for a long time." she said seductively and desperately.

"Wanted what, I don't know what you want, what do you mean want, exactly-" was all Bobble managed to get out before Fawn vigorously kissed him again. His twitchy, nervous arms gently around her bare back. They both tumbled to the bed.

"I love you." she said again.

"Wait Miss Fawn we can't do this."

"Yes we can."

Bobble got up and tried to push her away.

"OKAY FINE THEN!" She instantly left. Holding back sobs as she went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Fawn was back at her house. She was still rather upset that Bobble didn't help her but she was still open to the adoption option. She just stood in her mirror getting ready.<p>

"Fine, If Bobble won't help me, I'll just have to help myself." she said to herself fussing with her let down hair.

Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Their here." she said rushing to the door fixing herself up.

She opened the door, It was Tink, who heard what happened.

"Hey Fawn. Everything okay? I heard that Bobble-"

It's alright." said Fawn cheerfully. "I'm going to go with your suggestion and adopt."

"Oh really!" asked Tink surprisingly.

"Yeah, I called the adoption agency as soon as I got back, they'll be here soon."

Tink sat down and noticed some papers on the coffee table, from a particular agency.

"RKIDZ adoption agency?" she asked. "Uh, Fawn!"

"Yeah?" said Fawn as she walked in."

"I think you're adopting from the wrong agency."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it says, R Kids."

"Yeah so?"

"R as in our?"

"Yeah?"

"As in, you have to be married to adopt a child?"

"What!"

"See it says right here." Tink pointed to a statement. "All participants must be married to adopt."

"Aww man!" yelled Fawn in complete frustration. "Now how am I going to-"

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"You better get that." said Tink sitting quite still.

"I guess so." said Fawn with a gulp. She didn't know she had to be married to adopt. Maybe she should have really read through the paper work.

The door bell rang again.

"Coming!" yelled Fawn out to the social worker.

She quickly opened the door and there stood the adoption-talent fairy.

"Hello." said Fawn almost nervously.

"Greetings Mrs.-"

"Pawman!" Fawn blurted out. (**I don't know if Fawn even has a last name, so I just made one up**.)

"Okay then." said the social worker. "May I come in?"

"Sure." said Fawn.

She guided in the social worker. The first one she saw was Tink. Fawn sat her down in her comfort chair.

"Uh this is my friend Tinkerbell." she introduced.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Okay so, you and your husband would like to adopt?"

"We sure do."

"Uh, where is he-"

"He's at work!" she yelled. "I mean uh... he's not going to be joining us. He works late hours."

"Oh disappointing. I was looking forward to meeting him. What kind of child did you consider adopting?"

"Oh a baby." said Fawn with a smile. A nice little...bundle of joy."

"Indeed."

The bell then rang for the third time.

"Huh?" said Fawn.

"Oh, you were expecting someone?"

"Uh yeah, I just invited another one of my friends over. They're kind of excited about all this."

Fawn got up quickly and opened the door. To her utter surprise it was Bobble."

"Hey honey, I'm home!" he said as he walked in and greeted Fawn with a romantic family kiss as if she was really his wife.

"Oh hello." he greeted the social worker.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire at your service, But you can just called me Bobble. Pleased to meet you."

"So you're her husband?"

"Indeed I am."

"So that means that your name is Fawn Kettletree." she said directing her attention at Fawn.

"Uh...yeah. See Pawman is just my maiden name I like using both."

"And how long have you two been married?"

"5-" Bobble started to say.

"10 years!" interrupted Fawn.

"Really? Then I suppose you can't have children then?"

"I guess not."

"We haven't really uh...tried."

"Were always on tight work."

"I see, so you two want to start fresh right? You want a baby?"

"Oh absolutely." said Fawn.

"Just imagine how we can set that little one in a new direction." said Bobble.

"Ah ha. Well I think you'll be the perfect parents. I just have one request."

"Yes?" they both said in unison.

"Can I see your marriage certificate?"

They both cringed.

"Oh uh, our-"

"Marriage certificate?"

"Yes. The document stating that you are in fact, married."

"Oh well see, we uh-"

"We don't-"

"I KNEW IT!" yelled the social worker. "You're not really married are you?"

"Okay fine, the jig is up." said Fawn.

"The truth is, Bobble's not my husband. I just used him to adopt."

The social worker cringed in anger. Then just left.

Fawn and Bobble watched her as she left out angrily. Then they directed their attention to Tink.

"Okay I'm gonna go." said Tink leaving quickly.

"Aww I'm really sorry Miss Fawn." said Bobble. "I know how much you wanted to-"

"It's okay Bobble." said Fawn runner to her room and slamming to her bed, holding back sobs. "I- I guess I'll never have a child. I'll spend the rest of my miserable life alone. With no guy to love me at all."

"But I love you."Bobble said approaching her and sitting beside her.

"Really?" she lifted her head.

"Of course. Look I'm sorry I didn't help you. I just didn't want to rush into something without giving it some thought."

She sat up and sat next to him. He gazed into her eyes for a minute.

"Look if you want to have a child that badly, then lets do it." he finally said.

"Really? Y-you'll really have a kid with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely."

"Oh Bobble thank you!" she hugged him tightly. This hug however was short lived as she instantly went into a passionate kiss with him.

**Please review.**


End file.
